Park an Gleann
Park an Gleann '''is the 3rd area of Mario on an Saoire and is a small mountainous valley. From Carraig Beach, ascend the grassy hill in front of the start and enter the blue pipe at the top. The park is a spacious town-like area full of colorful hills (the classic Mario cylindrical hills, though usually with eyes), lush trees, white stone paths, and plenty of blue Bob-omb Buddies, who once again give Mario vital hints to some of the star's locations. There is also a small river that goes through the park. If Mario follows the path left from the entrance pipe, it will lead to the pipe that will warp him to the next area. There are many important locations around the park which Mario should be able to locate. The first is the stone shrine near the exit of the area. As rumored by some Bob-omb Buddies, standing in the middle will Warp Mario to the slide containing the Metal Cap and two other stars. There is also the giant mountain, Mt. Staca, which Mario must climb for the majority of the stars. Off to the side there is also a smaller mountain path with many pillars. The last place of interest is a small underground mechanical cavern. '''Levels Star 1: Mountain's Gigant Plants Mario must defeat the 5 Giant Piranha Plants near the bottom of Mt. Staca. To get to the bottom of the mountain, follow the white brick path right, and follow the river's edge until you reach the white slope. Jump up the two slope to reach the area where the plants are located. This area is a small portion of the huge mountain that contains a Chain Chomp in the center. If Mario gets near the Chomp, 1-up mushrooms will start to appear, but these are actually Homing Amps. They are a huge pain as the sprite for a 1-up is only 2-d, meaning that most of the time they are invisible except for a small shadow. The locations of the plants are as follows: # Directly on top of the slope (behind jumping to the Chain Chomp's area above) # On the edge of the next layer of the mountain (with the Chomp), at the edge of the triangular peak on top of the slopes. # In front of the Chomp, near the right # Behind the Chomp, near the right # Behind the Chomp, behind the tree When Mario defeats all 5, the star appears on top of the Chain Chomp's log. Star 2: The Top of Mt. Staca ''' Mario must climb to the very top of the mountain. Head up the same slopes from last mission, and enter the area where the Chained Chomp is. Look for the small cliff to the right of the slopes, and wall kick off it to grab the top. This starts the path to the peak. Cross the small bridge to get to the main mountain path. Dodge the Big Steeles, and Mario will soon reach the Yellow switch near the top. Quickly, climb the boxes and continue climbing the path until you reach the star at the peak. There is plenty of time to cross the boxes, so make sure not to rush. '''Star 3: The Piranha Plant Path Mario must carefully cross a path with many Venus Fire Traps on it. Start by following the same path to Mt. Staca, but take the first right instead of following the river. Follow this path and it will eventually turn brown, after many fills and a Bob-omb Buddy, and start sloping up the side of the mountain. At the top of the hill are a couple of small columns with a plant on each. Carefully avoid the plants and reach the star at the other side. Star 4: Tick Tack Cave Mario must climb a mechanical cave located under the park. Head towards Mt. Staca and looks for a small passage underwater on edge of Mt. Staca. Now Mario must climb the tricky platforms taken from Tick Tock Clock. The grey Square platforms spin once they decline after some time. There are grey spinning platforms. Then there is the horizontal Pendulum, which Mario must long jump onto it, then imminently jump off (standing on the circle will push you off once it moves). Mario can also long jump to it at the very end and the momentum will make him grab the square platform after it. After this pendulum, there is a spinning paddle platform, then another spinning platform with the star. Star 5: Chilling Blue Coins Mario must collect the 8 Blue coins (6 in 1.1) scattered around the park. The locations are as follows: # Behind the Yellow Hill to the right of the start # Bellow the pillars that lead to star 3 # On top of a green hill next to the start of the hill that leads to star 3 # On top of a blue hill next to the start of the hill that leads up Mt. Staca # On the very top of Mt. Staca, behind a tree # On the edge of a small island near the exit of the park. # In the water behind the pipe that leads to the next area # Behind the platform that leads to the Metal Cap Slide When Mario collects all 8 (6 in 1.1), the star appears high above a circular stone area that splits the path between the two mountains. Star 6: The Secret of Trees Mario must locate a secret star hidden in the leaves of one of the many trees. One of the Bob-omb buddy hints that a star was hidden in a tree, though the hint is very vague since there are so many. The tree in question is the first tree after reaching the platform with the Chain Chomp on it. (to the left against the mountain cliff). To reach the star, wall kick off the cliff and walk in the middle of the tree. Enemies * Chain Chomp * Goomba * Homing Amp * Lakitu * Bug Steele * Piranha Plant * Chuckya * Beach Koopa Troopa * Bob-omb * Kuromame Trivia * Park an Gleann means "The Valley Park" in Irish ** Also. Staca means "Stack" in the same language Category:Level Category:Mario on an Saoire Category:Mario on an Saoire Location Category:Grassland Category:Mountains Category:Factory Category:Music-Mario